


Storytime

by hungrydolphin91



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Skit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydolphin91/pseuds/hungrydolphin91
Summary: Sophie wants to write a book about their adventures, but everyone has their own suggestions on how to write and what really happened.
Kudos: 2





	Storytime

[NIGHT]

Cheria: "Oh, you're still awake? What do you have there, Sophie?"

Sophie: "A pencil and paper."

Cheria: "...Yes I see that. I meant what are you doing with that pencil and paper?"

Sophie: "I'm writing our story. I read all of the Princess Story books we got for the play and I think our journeys could make a nice story."

Cheria: "Oh, I love that idea! Will you read to me what you have written so far?"

Sophie: "Okay… *clears throat softly*

"'Once upon a time.'"

Cheria: "...That's it?"

Sophie: "Yes. All the stories in the book started that way. But I am not sure what to write next."

Cheria: "Hmm, well, usually you'd set up your characters or setting next so the reader knows what the story's going to be about. So you could write, 'Once upon a time, there was a girl named Sophie who lived on Lhant Hill.'"

Sophie: "...'there...was...a...girl...named...Sophie'…"

Cheria: "Oh but wait, you didn't have your name yet when you and Asbel first met. Maybe we should just say 'girl'."

Sophie: "Okay, I'll change it." 

*flips her pencil and starts erasing but then stops* 

"Maybe I should start from when I was created on Fodra. That happened first."

*erases more*

Cheria: "That's true, but you don't have to write in chronological order. You can start _in media res_."

Sophie: " _Media res_?"

Cheria: "That means you start from the middle of the story instead of the very beginning. So you can start with when you met Asbel and Hubert if you want."

Hubert: "Did someone say my name?"

Sophie: "Cheria did."

Cheria: "Sophie's going to write a story about us."

Hubert: "That would seem a wise but difficult endeavor. And what have you written so far?"

Sophie: "'Once upon a time.'"

Hubert: "... Is that all?"

Sophie: "I erased the rest. I'll write it back in."

Cheria: "I wasn't at the hill with you and Asbel when you met Sophie. Where did you find her?"

Hubert: "I believe she was lying in a field of flowers."

Sophie: "They were sopherias."

Hubert: "Right, include that detail. You can use it as a metaphor for yourself."

Sophie: "What's a metaphor?"

Cheria: "It's like a comparison of two things. Hubert is saying you're like a sopheria, since you have the same name."

Hubert: "Technically that was a _simile_ , but yes. Flowers are classic symbols of youth, innocence… maybe love."

Sophie: "Yes, I love all of you."

Cheria: "We all love you too, Sophie!"

Hubert: "What did you write down?"

Sophie: "'Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived on Lhant Hill. She was like a sopheria because she loved her friends.'"

Hubert: "Well, that's a bit… Never mind, we'll fix that in editing. What will you write next?"

Sophie: "The part where I met you and Asbel."

Hubert: "...Could you leave me out of this part of the story? At least until I left for Strahta?"

Sophie: "You don't want to be included?"

Hubert: "It's more that I, er, don't think fondly of my youth."

Sophie: "Does it make you sad?"

Hubert: "Not sad, per se, just embarrassed."

Sophie: "Ok, I will leave you out. 'One day Asbel walked up the hill.'"

Cheria: "'A boy named Asbel'"

Asbel: "Did someone say my name?"

Cheria: "Sophie's writing a story."

Asbel: "A story? What's it about?"

Sophie: "All of us. I am at the part where we met in the meadow."

Asbel: "That's great, Sophie! I can't wait to read it once it's done!"

Hubert: "Asbel, what time of day was it when we found her in the meadow?"

Asbel: "Huh? I don't know, maybe mid afternoon?

Hubert: "I seem to recall the sun being nearly at its zenith. And since it was spring, that would place the time around 2 PM. Make a note of that, Sophie."

Cheria: "This is a memoir, not a weather report. You can include whatever you want, Sophie."

Sophie: "I'll write what time it was. I want everyone to be able to contribute to the story."

*beat*

"Hmm. I'm not sure what to write next."

Asbel: "Then skip it. You don't have to write the story in order as long as you come back to it."

Hubert: "What?! You can't do that!!"

Asbel: "Why not?"

Hubert: "Because then you'll be writing out of order!"

Asbel: "What's wrong with that?"

Hubert: "Can't you see?! It's… it's… perverse!"

Asbel: "You're so regimented."

Hubert: *wringing his hands* "That's the way it HAS to BE!!"

Cheria: "Just ignore them, Sophie. Write whatever feels comfortable."

Sophie: "I want to write about eating crablettes."

Cheria: "...Right. Okay, do you remember the first time you had one?"

Sophie: "It was on the Barona Highroad before we entered the Wallbridge Ruins but after we met Pascal. Asbel made them because none of us had eaten dinner yet and the sun had already set."

Cheria: "Oh wow, that's—"

Sophie: "My first bite of crablette changed my life. I remember thinking it didn't matter if I ever got my memory back as long as I could eat more crablettes."

Asbel: "Wait, what??"

Sophie: "And then Pascal said that Richard eats royal crablettes that were even better, and I wanted to try one."

Pascal: "I heard my name! What's up?"

Cheria: "Sophie's writing a story about crab— I mean, all of us."

Pascal: "Oh swEET! I used to write stories about my sister and me all the time!! Didja get to the part where we built a giant robot to blow up the bad guys??"

Asbel: "When did that happen?? Wait, are you talking about the Mecha you made of me, or when we used the shuttle to pierce Lambda's cocoon, or—"

Pascal: "Or the time we met the talking dog that granted all our wishes!"

Asbel: "You mean the Katz?"

Hubert: "Give it up, Asbel. The day you try to comprehend this woman's nonsensical babbling is the day you forfeit your sanity."

Cheria: "...Sophie? You stopped writing."

Sophie: "I got confused about what to write so I drew a picture instead."

Asbel: "That's a nice strawberry!"

Sophie: "...It was supposed to be a crablette."

Hubert: "It's true this discussion has gotten out of hand (thanks to the arrival of this crazy woman, no doubt). Perhaps we should return to the beginning."

Sophie: "Okay. I'll read what I wrote so far.

"'Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived on Lhant Hill. She was like a sopheria because she loved her friends.

"'One day, a boy named Asbel walked up the hill. It was 2 PM and the sun was at its zenith.' That's it."

Pascal: "So awesome!! Then what happened?"

Asbel: "We brought Sophie back to the manor, and Cheria got mad."

Cheria: "H-hey! 

Sophie, you don't have to include that part. It isn't true."

Asbel: "What are you talking about? Of course it's true. You got mad that I brought Sophie back."

Cheria: "I wasn't MAD, I was… upset. And even if I was mad, you went to the hill without me even though you said we'd go together someday!"

Asbel: "Oh yeah, that was it. And then I gave you that flower I had so you'd feel better."

Sophie: "I gave her one too. It was a sopheria. It means you love your friends."

Cheria: "loVE? NO, I mean, no, that's— it's not— LOVE isn't—"

Hubert: "And then Father got angry at Asbel too."

Asbel: "Yeah, I was supposed to be grounded. Didn't work though."

Hubert: "You two were always butting heads. You were both so stubborn."

Asbel: "Runs in the family, I guess."

Hubert: "If you are insinuating that I—"

Sophie: "I broke your door and helped you escape."

Asbel: "I forgot about the door! The maids weren't happy about that."

Sophie: "And then we snuck into Richard's room."

Richard: "Did I hear my name? What is everyone doing here?"

Cheria: "Sophie's writing a story about us."

Richard: "What a marvelous idea, Sophie. I was considering writing a memoir myself. What are you titling it?"

Sophie: "I don't have a name yet."

Richard: "It has to be something rich, powerful. It must captivate your audience and regale them with your story. _Memoirs of Nobility_ , maybe. _Tales of_ —"

Malik: "Did someone say my name?"

Asbel: "? No?"

Malik: "What's this? You're writing a story, Sophie? How wonderful! May I read it? Great! I like the part about the sopherias."

Asbel: "...Captain? Are you feeling okay?"

Richard: "Were you eavesdropping so you could make a dramatic entrance when we said your name?"

Malik: "Why didn't anyone say my name?! I was waiting there the whole time..."

Asbel: "We're not at that part of the story yet. We didn't meet you when we were kids. I didn't meet you until I joined the knight academy."

Pascal: "Let's skip to the part where I come in!! And then we can talk about that HUUUUGE monster we beat!"

Asbel: "You mean the Rockgagong?"

Richard: "I would prefer writing the part where Lambda and I merged. There is much to be gleaned about the nature of humanity from our relationship, damaged as it is."

Malik: "What about the handsome captain's tragic love story amid espionage and revolution?"

Pascal: "Or the time ALIENS abducted Frederick!!"

Asbel: "You mean the—"

Cheria: "ENOUGH!! That's enough, everyone. Can't you see Sophie's getting tired?"

Sophie: "I'm not tired, Cheria."

Asbel: "You're nodding off already. Alright, time for bed, everyone."

Sophie: "I'm sorry."

Asbel: "You don't need to apologize. We all stayed up too late working on this anyway."

Sophie: "But I didn't write very much."

Richard: "There will be time for that tomorrow. Good night, Sophie. Thank you for humoring us."

Hubert: "Indeed, there is still much more to the story. And I imagine much has yet to occur as well."

Asbel: "Right. This is only the beginning, Sophie. You can make this story as long as you want."

Cheria: "Whatever you want it to be."

Pascal: "Don't forget the dragons!"

Malik: "Good night, Sophie."

Sophie: "Good night, everyone!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting to AO3 aaaahh  
> I hope you enjoyed the story, let me know if you think i should use additional tags as I am still very new to the tag system


End file.
